Travelling with that bastard
by Hetalia98
Summary: Spain and chibi romano go on a trip to an inn in the upper part of Spain LOL to meet Belgium and Netherlands who have come to Spain for a vacation HAHA . Strange things have triggered within Romano and he's starting to feel...new stuff. Feelings are revealed..? Mix of fluff, lemon, smut. WARNING: SHOTA Reviews please!


**Written for my table challenge on the hetachallenge community on livejournal. promt: travel. WARNING: Shota**

"Oi bastard what are you doing?! Why the hell are you taking out clothes from my cabinet? And what the hell are you doing in my room in the first place you're not even supposed to be here!" Romano yelled, outraged at the fact that Spain had entered his room without his permission. Again.

"Ah Romano! Sorry for the last minute notice, but we're going on a vacation!" Spain cheerfully replied, like as though nothing had happened. "I wanted to tell you to go pack your clothes but you were fast asleep on the couch outside and I didn't want to disturb you."

Romano's face lit up at the word "vacation". Vacation?_ To where? I thought the tomato bastard is always busy with his shitload of work._

His steam cooled off and he asked, "whatever. Anyway where are we going?"

"Belgium and Netherlands have just arrived here. They'll be having a vacation here for about a week. They're staying a bit up north from here. We will be staying at where they are staying for three days. Since this is my country we should be a good host! Also we haven't met them in a while so I thought it may be nice to just get together and do a little catching up!" Spain explained, as he continued taking clothes out of the cabinet, folding them nicely and placing them in a small suitcase beside him.

"We'll be leaving in an hour, so quickly pack whatever you need and we're heading off. Belgium sent a carriage here for us."

"Hmph. Ok then. Just get the hell out of my room bastard." Romano shoved Spain out of the room and slammed the door.

"That stupid idiot. Thinks he can do what he wants." Romano grumbled to himself.

"But...the bastard didn't wake me up because he didn't want to disturb me...and helped me pack my clothes too." Romano's face went pink. _What am I thinking?! That the bastard actually cared about me?! Yeah right. He's gonna trade me if he had the chance with my idiota brother._

After packing his clothes, Spain brought him and the suitcase down the stairs and loaded the suitcase onto the carriage.

"After you mi tomate!~"

"Hmph fuck you."

"What am I to do with you? That cute mouth spouting such vulgarities. " Spain sighed.

The ride was silent.

And awkward.

Romano was staring out of the carriage and looked at the beautiful scenery of meadows and pastures as it passed by. However, deep down he was feeling and thinking about so many things. Like why he suddenly had this strange feeling toward the bastard even though Spain had been treating him the same way for the past year. Why did he feel all jumbled up and had so many mixed feelings?

At the same time, Spain was trying so hard to converse with the 13 year old. _What should I say? He'll probably just shout and yell at me for being too nosy. _Another bunch of messy thoughts was filled in the Spaniard's mind, fiddling his thumbs and staring out at the scenery as he thought about his dilemma.

Spain could stand the silence no more. He turned to Romano and asked in a cheerful manner," Roma! Are you okay? You've been so quiet for the past hour I'm worried about you!"

Romano let out a tiny gasp, shocked from the sudden voice that came behind him." I'm fine just leave me alone." He flatly replied.

"Heh my little roma is so cute! And boss is getting kinda lonely here do you want to sit closer to me?"

"What do you wan-"

Romano paused his sentence when he turned around to be two inches away from the spaniard's face.

His eyes widened in total shock and his face immediately went pink.

_Those green, emerald orbs. such tan and perfect skin. not to mention that handsome face of his where all his features were in all the right places. And holy shit I can literally feel his breath.._

_Wait. Did I just think about those shit?!_

Romano's face went even redder with embarrassment. Not only was he super close to Spain's handsome face, he suddenly thought of such... _Weird crap! WHAT THE FUCK?!_

He quickly shoved Spain away and stuttered," W-why the hell do I wanna sit next to you?! Fucking pedo!"

Upon hearing what Romano said, Spain's cheerful grin suddenly went to a miserable and totally downcast expression that caused Romano's heart to be filled with guilt and suddenly shatter into a million pieces.

"W-well...if you w-want me to..fine i will." Romano muttered under his breath and moved his butt next to Spain's and leaned on his shoulder.

Spain couldn't believe what just happened. _Did Romano just...listen to what I said?! There must be something off about mi tomate today. _

"Roma..you sure you're okay?" his eyes expressed worry and concern.

"I'm alright stop asking me these stupid questions! Chigii!" Romano snapped back.

Spain's usual smile returned and the two of them soon fell asleep on the carriage, into a nice,peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Romano!"

"Romano!"

Romano's eyes flickered open.

"What the hell is it bastard.",he said, as he let out a long yawn.

"Romano we're here already! Come on let's go!" Spain replied. He hopped off the vehicle and carried Romano off it effortlessly and placed him on the ground.

For a moment the young boy's heart skipped a beat. _Why did Spain's touch feel so...powerful...and why do I still feel his touch lingering on my waist?  
_  
"Roma! Don't space out! Come on let's go in!" Spain's words shook Romano out of his deep thoughts.

_Seriously what's wrong with me?!_

The two of them have arrived in front of what seemed to be an inn. It was night time, seeing how the sky is dark and the moon is out, shining brightly and beautifully in the night sky.

Spain pushed the front door open and entered the building. An old bearded man was behind the reception counter, flipping through the newspaper.

"Hola! I'm Antonio Fernandez! Room?" Spain greeted with a broad smile.

The old man looked up from his newspaper. Without a word, he got up, went behind him where many keys hung, took one, and handed it to Spain.

"Here. Room 17. Third door to the right," said the old man, as he pointed to a hallway.

"Si! Gracias! Come on Romano let's go!"

"Yeah yeah whatever bastard." Romano replied, looking down and not facing the spaniard.

His face was fully red.

Spain carried the suitcases and walked down the hallway as Romano tagged along behind him.

He unlocked the door and opened it. Romano sprinted in and jumped onto the king sized bed. He collapsed into it and enjoyed its softness.

_It's so comfy..._

Suddenly a thought struck his mind.

"Oi Spain."

"What is it mi tomate?"

"...why is there... Only one bed in this room..?"

"Eh well I'm not too sure.I guess the other rooms are full." Spain replied as he unpacked the clothes inside the suitcases.

...

"What's wrong Roma?"

"THAT MEANS THAT I'LL HAVE TO SHARE THE BED WITH YOU! OH MY GOD FUCK NO!" Romano yelled. Not only was he freaked out, he was extremely embarrassed too, his face all flushed.

_Sharing a bed with that idiota... What if he does something weird to me...or if I say something weird in my dreams... Or what if-_

"Romano...do you...really not trust me...?"

_Shit I made the bastard upset. Fuck._

_Oh my God no no the guilt is coming back again fuck fuck fuck-_

"It's not that I don't trust you...bastard..." Romano stuttered,his face facing the other way. "J-Just...don't do anything...weird.."

Spain let out a sigh of relief and a small chuckle.

_God Romano is so cute._

"Anyway, it's kind of late. Maybe we should turn in for the night. We'll be meeting Belgium and Netherlands tomorrow okay?" Spain said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah yeah stop being so long winded bastard."

"But first." Spain took out a change of clothes from Romano's suitcase and handed it to him. "Go take a bath."

Romano snatched the clothes from Spain and walked off.

"Oh would you like boss to join you?~"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

When the bath tub was filled, Romano stripped himself off his clothes and stepped in. He sank into the warm water and enjoyed the heat.

"Heh. That tomato bastard would just have to wait."

The image of Spain lying down on the bed and waiting for him suddenly flashed in his mind.

_Shit he looks really...good..._

_And handsome..._

_And...hot._

_WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! What is wrong with me?!_

_That stupid bastard...why is this happening to me?!_

Romano realised there was an uncomfortable pool of warmth at where his cock was.

_What kind of feeling is this? It feels so strange..._

Romano has ever heard of something called "puberty". Like how it happens when you enter your teens and your cock becomes...bigger...and it will feel...funny...

Romano was...a little curious. He reached down and touched it sending sparks up his body.

_What is this strange feeling?! It feels weird and disgusting! I don't like it..._

_But it's..addicting._

He couldn't help himself. Romano continued touching it, moaning and stroking it harder and faster. The warm water created an even bigger sensation. As his cock started becoming more and more erect, hardening at the slightest touch, he finally felt a strong surge coming from the pit of his stomach and he released everything he had, letting out a gasp.

The white substance floated to the top of the water. The heat was getting to his head. Romano exhausted and tired,fell asleep in the water.

* * *

Spain was starting to get worried. It had been more than half an hour and Romano isn't done. _What if...something had happened to him?! _

"Romano! Romano!"

No response.

Spain started to panic.

Fortunately the bathroom door wasn't locked. Spain swung it open and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Romano asleep in the bathtub. Thinking that he had passed out from staying in the bath for too long,Spain ran up to him and immediately carried the boy out of the bath tub. He quickly took a towel from the rack,wrapped it around him, and lay him carefully on the bed.

He tried calling Romano's name many times, (including mi tomate, tomato, Lovino,Lovi) but still no response from the boy. He felt his wrist and his chest. _Thank goodness there was still a pulse.  
_  
Spain was worried sick. It was already pretty late, but he was nothing but a nerve wreck. He didn't feel the least bit tired.

All that was on his mind was whether or not the poor boy was going to be alright.

Spain dried Romano's body with the towel. However, he accidentally brushed against his cock.

"Hnn! Spain no..."

_...Did Romano just call my name...?  
_  
He noticed Romano's face was fully flushed, all red and heated up. He was squirming around a bit too.

Spain heaved a sigh of relief, the usual smile returning to his face.

_Thank goodness Romano is alive and okay!_

Suddenly Romano started taking deep breaths, moaning and grabbing the sheets. His cock was upright on its own.

"No Spain don't! Not there...please..."

Now it was Spain's turn to go red.

_Is Romano really...thinking...about me? And having some sort of...wet dream...?!_

_Well I guess it's normal for boys that age to experience such things..._

_But... Roma is thinking about me?!_

_Who knew that all along even though Romano never showed a single sign of love or affection that he was thinking about me all this while? _

"Roma...te amo..."

Romano's eyes opened wide.

Really wide.

And they stared right into Spain's.

Who was staring at a naked Romano.

"Romano you're finally awak-"

"WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!" Romano's eyes widened, horrified and oh so embarrassed at the fact that Spain had seen him completely bare.

"Calm down Roma-"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I FREAKING CALM DOWN IF I WAKE UP NAKED WITH YOU STARING AT ME?!"

"Well let's just say you passed out in the tub and I came in to save you." Spain responded in the "as a matter-of-fact" tone.

Romano was speechless. _The bastard actually...saved my life? _

_He actually cared about me...?!_

Romano's heart was thumping so hard in his chest it felt like it was going to explode any moment.

_Shit...shit..this feeling is back again..._

"A-anyway...I'll just...go and...change..." Romano mumbled as he hobbled off to go to the toilet to change. But the hotness in between his legs made him feel uncomfortable so he was walking in a really awkward manner with his butt sticking out.

"Hey Roma if you're not feeling well I can go get the clothes for you."

"Shuddup I can go get it myself..."

"Just go rest on the bed let me go get it."

"NO! God just let me get my own stuff! Chigii!"

Spain ignored Romano and went into the bathroom to take Romano's clothes. He was about to unplug the water stopper to allow the bath water to drain out when he noticed the white substance floating in the water.

_Is that...what I think it is?! So that's what mi tomate has been doing! _

Spain brought the clothes to Romano and helped him change.

"Romano...do you...hate me...?"

Romano stopped at what he was doing.

"W-why are you asking that kind of shit question?! Heh, and if I said I did?"

...

Silence

"...Well not that i actually do...shit I don't hate you fucking bastard..." Romano looked away. He didn't want Spain to see him like that.

Spain stretched out his arms and suddenly pulled Romano into his embrace. The boy flinched.

"I'm so glad you don't hate me! Boss is very happy!" Spain exclaimed.

_Oh no..._

_His scent..._

_Holy fuck it feels so warm...and nice..._

_It feels so good..._

Romano couldn't bring himself to push the Spaniard away. Never in his life had he felt so much love and care from someone.

After all, everyone loved Feliciano. Even Grandpa Rome did. He was the unwanted one, who couldn't do anything as well as his younger brother, who wasn't as talented as him. The one that no one liked or even show one bit of love and concern. He acted like he didn't care.

However, deep down he was crumbling and felt like dirt.

But this man. This one man had been the first and only person to break this cold wall that he had surrounded himself with his entire life. Never had he felt so much love and affection from someone.

It was...warm...and nice...

Romano just stayed there in Spain's embrace, enveloped in the comfort and warmth of the man's body.

Spain expected Romano to push him away, but he didn't. He was pretty surprised at how his mi tomate was acting.

_He is so cute..._

He couldn't help himself.

Spain gave a small peck on Romano's lips. Before the boy could respond Spain slipped his tongue into his mouth,kissing him with such passion that Romano couldn't resist.

Spain licked down the side of Romano's neck, nipping it here and there, sucking at his sensitive spots and planting hickeys everywhere.

Romano couldn't help but moan. The feeling was new to him but it felt so good. His entire body was on fire.

"Nnn!...ah..."

Spain used his fingers to tweak Romano's nipples until they were hard and erect. The feeling was sharp and strong and his moans just became even louder.

"AH! No...Spain it hurts..."

He went down to where Romano's premature cock and licked his lips before placing it in his mouth.

"Spain don't look-AH! No...nn!..."

The sensitive muscle twitched inside Spain's mouth as he went up and down, sucking and licking the tip and the sides. The warmth of his mouth made it even more erect.

"No Spain it feels weird!...ahh...stupid...bastard...hnn!"

Romano felt that familiar feeling in his stomach again.

"Spain...no s-stop...something is...coming...out...!"

"Nn..AHH!" Romano yelped as he came into Spain's mouth.

Spain drank it all and licked the length, clearing every drop.

"Fucking moron...you're not supposed...to...drink that..." Romano said, panting at the same time.

"But...mi tomate's tastes good..."

Romano's face heated up and blushed. _Stupid jerk, saying this kind of shit so easily._

Spain quickly removed his top and unbuckled and removed his pants. Romano stared at this amazing,hot body in front of him.

_Those perfectly toned muscles, a freaking six pack, golden brown skin._

_And SHIT HIS DICK IS HUGE._

Spain licked his fingers and coated them with lots of saliva. He inserted the first finger into Romano's hole.

"OUCH! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Shh...patience Roma..."

He inserted the second, followed by the third finger. Spain moved his fingers around inside, trying to loosen Romano up a bit.

Romano was squirming about, uncomfortable with this new feeling. At first it hurt a bit,but it was starting to feel good.

"Nn..spain...ah...it...feels...kinda...weird..."

Spain smirked,"You mean, it feels good?"

"Hnn...no...stupid...tomato jerk..."

Spain took his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance.

"SHIT ARE YOU GOING TO PUT THAT INSIDE?!" Romano stared at Spain's cock in horror.

"It may hurt a bit, but i promise it'll feel good later on..."

"FUCK YOU NO WAY AM I GONNA-AAH!"

Before Romano could finish saying anything, Spain pushed his length into the hole. Romano's head jerked back, his hands gripped so hard to the sheets that his hands turned white.

"FFFUCK IT HURTS TAKE IT OUT!"

Romano's eyes started to tear. Teardrops rolled out one by one down his cheeks.

"Shh...it's ok mi tomate...Don't think about anything else...Just feel the sensations...feel only me..."

Spain brushed off Romano's tears. He moved slowly, in and out, at a steady pace. Slowly Romano's screaming turned into moans, his eyes filled with lust and ecstasy.

_Fuck fuck fuck why does it feel so...amazing..._

"Roma your face is so arousing..."

"Hah...ah...nn! Spain..."

"What is it mi tomate?"

"...Ti amo..."

._..Did Romano just said what he said?!_

"Ti amo Lovi..." Spain kissed Romano deeply as he continued to move in the small body.

"Lovi your hole is so...tight...Can you feel me inside...?"

"Hnn...y-yeah...AHH!"

_That must be it._

Spain found Romano's prostate, the pleasure spot, and continued thrusting in and out, hitting the spot dead on. It sent Romano moaning and did it turn Spain on.

"AH!...AH!...Hnn! Spain!...No!...ah!"

"Lovi...shit it feels good..."

Spain was close to coming, with a few more thrusts he finally released his load into the boy's ass.

"Fuck...Lovi...!"

"A-Antonio! AHHH!"

The two of them collapsed on the bed, exhausted and tired out.

Spain looked into Romano's hazel eyes and gave a warm loving smile.

"Roma you okay? Boss is really happy..."

"Fucking tomato bastard...my asshole hurts..."

"Ah sorry about that-"

"B-But...y-yeah I'm happy too..."

Spain laughed at the Romano's embarrassment. He brought the boy to his chest and hugged him.

"Good night Lovi~ We have a long day tomorrow..."

"Yeah..night bastard."

"Ti Amo."

"...Ti Amo...", Romano replied with a whisper as he buried his face in the spaniard's chest.

* * *

*Next morning, at the eatery in the inn*

Spain and Romano walked into the eatery which was filled with many patrons who were all eating breakfast at the tables.

"Hmm where are those two..." Spain had a hard time looking for Belgium and Netherlands.

Suddenly a girly voice sounded behind,"Spain! We're here! You're so silly we were behind you the whole time!"

Spain spun around and faced Belgium, who was bright and cheerful as always. Netherlands was sitting down, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Oh silly me! Haha it's so great to see you!" Spain laughed in embarrassment.

Belgium bent down to face Romano who was busy chewing on a tomato.

"Hola Romano! You look so cute today! Mind giving me a kiss on the cheek?~"

Romano looked up to her and gave a light hearted laugh before replying flatly,"Nah. I'm keeping them for someone else."

**end**

**So this is my 3rd fanfic. still trying out on the kinky stuff, but yeah. reviews! ^^**


End file.
